Against All Odds, Our Eternal Love Story
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the sole heir to the Kuroko Trading Company, is forced to marry a Woman from England Royal Family. But of course, Akashi won't let that happen. AkaKuro, Forced Marriage AU, Yandere AU. Rated M because there's killing action.


**Theme :Yandere AU**

**Kuroko :The only son of the Kuroko Family. His father is the CEO of the Kuroko Trading Company and he is the only heir to their family's company. 24 years old.**

**Akashi :Manager and scion of the Akashi Corporation, already worked there for almost three years. 24 years old.**

**Warning :OOC-ness, usage of dangerous weapons, blood.**

**Both Akashi and Kuroko is Yandere here, a little gore in the end. Both of them became like this because they could not have their freedom when they were young. Being forced to do many things by their parents. And since both of them were alike, they could relate to each other.**

**I put the concept of 'mine' in here to Akashi and Kuroko. They cannot be free, but they actually could have whatever they want aside from toys and 'friends'. And they don't know any GoM too, so no mention of them.**

**I'm sorry if the concept of yandere I know is wrong, but I think this is quite close to the real meaning. Yandere means that the person will do anything for their beloved one, right? Including prisioning a person in a bedroom and so on? (Reference of Toma from Amnesia)**

**Beta'ed by Oracleshadow~**

* * *

_~Against All Odds, Our Eternal Love Story~_

"We can't be together Akashi-kun. We don't belong."

"Who is the person who made that rule?"

Kuroko was silent for a few minutes. Pondering on how he should answer the red-haired man's question. "It's not a rule. It's a natural law. It's common sense."

"Common sense?" Akashi asked, tearing his eyes away from his laptop. "Since when does the words 'common sense' could be applied to us?"

Another deafening silence.

Kuroko fiddled with his vanilla milkshake's straw. "The society won't look well on us." Kuroko said before sipping his drink.

"Why do you care about the society's point of view?" Akashi asked, bewildered. "In the first place, it's weird for you to doubt our place in the society. Did something happened?" With Akashi's question, Kuroko flinched. "I'm right." He stated after seeing Kuroko's reaction.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Tell me, Tetsuya. What happened? Did someone told you to stop going out with me?" Akashi tried guessing.

"No... It's not something like that." Kuroko denied, then lowered his head. "I just don't want you to be hurt. I'm afraid that by going out with me will make you vulnerable. Because I know that my mother could do that to you."

"Your mother?"

"She decided my fiancee two days ago, and then she said that I have to marry her... In three months' time. She won't listen to anything I said about that topic. I decide, you follow. That's what mother said to me." And with Kuroko's words, Akashi completely stopped his hands from typing another word. He closed his laptop, then put it aside. For the first time since it's served, he sipped his tea.

"Who is this fiancee?" Akashi asked dangerously.

"She's a foreigner. One of the England Royal Families. Her name is... Evangeline Rozanna." Kuroko said softly.

Akashi was silent for a few moments, eyeing Kuroko's features. His hands intertwined together as his feet shifted uncomfortably. His eyes was filled with fear, yet there was some kind of resolution that could be seen. "Do you want to marry her?" Akashi asked, just to test his resolution.

"You already know the answer, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he straightened his back. Light blue eyes met another pair with heterochromatic color. "I love you and only you, Akashi-kun. I have no desire whatsoever to marry her or anyone else in that matter."

"Good answer." Akashi said as he stood up and walked to Kuroko's side.

"It's what I had promised after all." Kuroko said as he smiled.

"It's also what I promised to you too." Akashi said while cupping Kuroko's cheeks. His eyes softened as he continued. "I love you and will always love you. You're the only person that will receive my greatest affection and you're the only person I want to love until I die."

Kuroko's smile brightened as Akashi's hands began stroking his cheeks. "So cheesy." Kuroko commented. "Your words is like a marriage proposal everytime you say it, Akashi-kun."

"But I'm not lying. I'm just stating the truth."

"Of course, Akashi-kun. I also had said no lie when I said I love you. And you know I will always love you." Kuroko said as he held the hands on his cheeks. "It's not like I minded even if you proposed to me."

"We considered ourselves as a married couple after all..." Akashi said before pulling Kuroko close for a kiss. Akashi licked Kuroko's lips, asking for entrance. Kuroko then opened his mouth and Akashi's tongue hastily entered, interwining their tongues together before starting a battle for dominance until both of them were out of breath.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said, breathless.

"I want all of you, Tetsuya."

"Do what you want. I don't want to stop you, Akashi-kun. Not now, not ever."

**Xx-xX**

Kuroko's movement woke Akashi up from his slumber. Looking at his side, he found his lover sleeping, wriggling closer to Akashi. He brushed the fallen locks of Kuroko's hair from his lover's forehead before getting up.

Akashi went to the bathroom and showered. After he was done, he put his boxer and pants on. Leaving him shirtless with only a towel hanging around his neck. He walked to his work desk and opened his laptop and searched the background of Kuroko's not going to happen soon-to-be wife.

After thirty minutes of searching, Akashi sighed. Sure, he found many articles about her. But it only consisted of menial things that was not really important. Unsatisfied, he called his secretary.

"Yes. What is it, Akashi-sama?" The person from the other side of the line asked.

"Search any information regarding Evangeline Rozanna. You know what kind of information I want. E-mail it to me in thirty minutes." Akashi commanded.

"England, right? May I have your permission to access the England Government's computer?"

"Use any means necessary. I want every detail about her."

"I understand." The person from the other line replied before Akashi cut off the line. He leaned back before his sharp ears caught some kind of rustling noise. Knowing that could only mean Kuroko, since no one is in the house except for the two of them. Akashi walked to the bedroom and found a miserable sight.

"Tetsuya what happened?" Akashi asked as he rushed to Kuroko's side. Right after Akashi sat beside Kuroko,

Kuroko hugged him. Kuroko was crying, and Akashi could feel it wetting his shoulder. His whole body trembled and his hands were curled, a sign that Kuroko was holding his cries.

"Hush... Tetsuya it's alright. What happened? Tell me." Akashi said as he hugged back. His lips kissed the side of Kuroko's hair.

"A... Akashi-kun... It might b... be too late n... now." Kuroko stuttered, doing his best not to choke.

"What is it that's too late?"

"I... I... Have t... to..." Kuroko said, not managing to form a complete sentence.

"Shhh... It's alright. Trust me." Akashi reassured.

Kuroko then took a deep breath, before exhaling. "I have to go to... England in four hours, and I'm not allowed to come back until I and Rozanna-sama have a child."

"What!? When and where did you hear that?"

"Earlier, when I was still asleep, my phone rang so I went to take it from my clothes. It was mother, so I immediately picked it up." Kuroko started. "Right after I picked up, she started saying on how I should go to England to meet this... Rozanna-sama."

"And then?" Akashi asked. Urgency was laced in his voice.

"Then... I resisted. Using every reason that came to my mind. But she keep on saying that I should go to England right away. And that she knows I'm at your place. And she said she doesn't want to bother the heir of Akashi Corporation so she said that she will be waiting for me at the airport in four hours."

"A tracking device..." Akashi mumbled. "Get ready Tetsuya. We will be doing some outing." He said, receiving no protest from the lithe male in his arms.

**Xx-xX**

"Here, Tetsuya." Akashi said while giving Kuroko a red with white ribbon.

"What is this?" Kuroko asked as he opened the box. "A ring? No... A necklace?"

"Hold on to it."

"What... does this mean?"

"Now, hear my plan Tetsuya. I cannot fight againsts your mother. Not now. But this is what I'm absolutely certain of." Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand. "I will come back, to your side. I will do anything and everything to keep you always by my side. I promise. And in return, will you do anything to keep me by your side?"

"I don't want to leave you, Akashi-kun... Please... There should be another way..."

"Answer my question, Tetsuya. I also don't want to leave you."

"Of course I will do anything, everything to keep you by my side. Even if I have to swim in the sea of flame or kill someone to keep you. I love you too much that I can't even think of a life without you."

"Then trust me, and I will trust your words. Did I ever break my promise?" Akashi asked.

"No... But,"

"No buts, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he pulled Kuroko and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "You will know if the time is near. I will give a sign, not directly but I'm sure that you can understand. If I contact you directly, that would raise suspicion, and I cannot have that."

"Okay. I believe you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he hugged Akashi, who returned it tighter. "I still have two hours before the designated time. Can we... have our last date?"

"It's not going to be the last." Akashi reassured. "But it's going to be a while before we could do another date. Very well, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine. As long as there is vanilla milkshake."

"Vanilla milkshake? Tetsuya... You said you wanted to go on a date with me. Are you going to cheat on me and date the vanilla milkshake instead?" Akashi asked teasingly.

"My love for you is one thousand times more than my love for vanilla milkshake. There's no way I would cheat on you, Akashi-kun."

"I don't believe you."

"Then, how about a promise?" Kuroko asked as he pulled Akashi's pinky finger to intertwine it with his. "As long as I'm not with you, I won't drink any vanilla milkshake."

"If I don't come back to you?"

"What are you saying, Akashi-kun? Your contradicting yourself! You just promised that you will come back to me and stay by my side, right?"

"Ahahaha... Yes, of course. Now, let's go before the time's up."

**Xx-xX**

"Ah, there you are. The flight will depart in fifteen minutes. Let's board the jet now." Kuroko's mother said after Kuroko stood in front of her.

"Yes. Of course mother." Kuroko said monotonously. "But please let me say goodbye first, even if it's only to Akashi-kun."

"Hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world." Her tone was commanding and full of authority, making Kuroko cringed hearing her voice. Kuroko turned around and walked a few steps.

"Akashi-kun, see you later." Kuroko said as he bowed. "Thank you for all you have done for me."

"It's nothing, really. See you soon, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he tapped Kuroko's shoulder. Both of them then hugged, of course in a friendly term.

"I'll die without you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered.

"Don't you dare, Tetsuya. I'll never forgive you if you do."

"Seijuurou-kun, thank you for taking care of Tetsuya. Please do come to his marriage in three months. I will send you and your father the invitation." Kuroko's mother said.

"Yes. Thank you." He said, smiling his usual business smile.

"Tetsuya, it's time. Let's go." She said.

"Yes, mother." Kuroko said as he let Akashi go reluctantly.

Kuroko's mother then started walking away with Kuroko not too far behind her. At one point though, Kuroko stopped and turned around, facing Akashi who was already quite far away. Kuroko then mouthed something, and after he saw Akashi's reply, Kuroko smiled meekly and then continued to follow his mother.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

**Xx-xX**

After arriving in England, both of them were immediately greeted by six escorts. Without further ado, Kuroko and his mother was escorted to the front gate of the airport and a black limousine was waiting for them.

Boarding it, Kuroko had an inkling feeling that he would soon meet his soon-to-be-wife. Not long after, they arrived at a huge mansion with classic romanian architecture. Even when Kuroko called it a mansion, it looked more like a castle.

"This is Rozanna-sama's private mansion. Be sure to watch your attitude here." Kuroko's mother said. "Though I know you won't speak much, so I don't have to worry about your attitude." She added.

"Yes, mother." Kuroko said monotonously. His eyes has lost their light, looking like he was dead. Making his usual emotionless poker face looked scary.

Right after they went inside the mansion, Kuroko's mother was greeted by a woman with a hug. Both of them chatted in English for a while before the unknown woman turned to Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you." Kuroko said while bowing in English. His English was full of accent, too used to speaking Japanese.

The unknown woman is the mother of Evangeline Rozanna, as Kuroko has expected. She then ushered Kuroko and his mother to the living room, where another woman was waiting for them.

She was young, one or two years older than Kuroko. She had long, waist-length trimmed blonde hair. Her eyes are the shade of hazel brown with honey yellow. She had fair skin with long legs and manicured nails. A smile found it's way to her face as soon as she heard the door being opened.

"Mother." She said before approaching her mother, walking ever so slowly and gracefully. A perfect lady model.

"Eva, this is Mrs. Kuroko and this is your fiancee, Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Evangeline Rozanna." She said while shaking Kuroko's mother's hand. "And you too, Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." She said as she released Kuroko's mother hand and turned to shake Kuroko's.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kuroko said as he suppress the urge to bow. His mother had said that he cannot bow to anyone here, for bowing shows that they're superior. But right now, the Rozanna and the Kuroko are an equal.

The four of them chatted in the living room, with the two women from the Rozanna's side doing most of the talking. Kuroko was silent, looking out of the window with a distant look in his eyes. Aside from the fact that he doesn't speak English well, he can't make himself feel comfortable.

_'Not without Akashi-kun by my side.'_

**Xx-xX**

It had almost been three months since Akashi's last contact with Kuroko. And that contact was when they were at the airport. It has been three months since he last drank vanilla milkshake. It has been three months since he arrived at England.

And that's partly because Kuroko, in a sense, was prisoned. He could go out, with the condition that at least four bodyguards was there to accompany him or when he and Evangeline had a date. Rather than going out, and not have any freedom, he chose to stay inside, busying himself with many books selected from the mansion's library.

_'And I can be free when Akashi-kun come for me.'_

**Xx-xX**

The day of Kuroko's legal marriage (because he has done the illegal marriage with Akashi. At least that's what he thought though, there was no official proposal and it was mostly self proclaimed) came closer. Each day, Kuroko waited for some kind of contact from Akashi, but it hasn't come. He held onto the necklace with a ring every day, always keeping it by his side as his good luck charm, and a symbol of Akashi's promise.

_'Akashi-kun, where are you? I miss you...'_

**Xx-xX**

One day, a week before Kuroko and Evangeline's wedding, the mansion was already filled with men and women who was in charge of the wedding decorations. In the morning until the afternoon, they were always busy and noisy, but in the night, that's a different story altogether.

The night was very quiet and calm. The bright moon illuminated the darkness of the night and gave a subtle touch of elegancy to it's surroundings. Even the white cloths thrown all over the garden for the wedding would look very beautiful.

Why white cloths? Because white reminded him of vanilla milkshake and vanilla milkshake reminded him of the promise he made with one Akashi Seijuurou regarding it. Everytime he went there, he would reminiscence his memories with Akashi. Kuroko longed for Akashi's touch. Three months without Akashi to touch and pamper him made him lonely.

"Yes... It-" Kuroko heard a faint voice of someone talking. Curious, Kuroko followed the voice. Every step he took, the voice became clearer until Kuroko reached a secluded room near the garden. Now, Kuroko was sure the voice was Evangeline's and her mother's. He latched his ears to the door, so that he could hear their conversation more clearly.

"I met him when Tetsuya and me had our date. When I went to the ladies's room, I saw him nearby. Since he's quite popular in the business world, I recognized his face right away. Well, aside from that, he is charming so I deliberately stood next to him and started our talk about the weather." Evangeline's voice reached Kuroko's ears.

"We talked quite long, and I'm almost sure that he had fallen for me, except for the fact that he mumbled something about his birthday along with 'the anniversary'. I don't know what anniversary it is, but there, he introduced himself as Akashi Seijuurou. Lucky-" Evangeline's voice fell on Kuroko's deaf ear.

_'Akashi... Seijuurou?'_

_'Akashi-kun has come!'_

_'He met Evangeline-san?'_

_'Is he cheating on me?'_

_'No... that can't be. He won't do something like that to me.'_

_'He love me and I love him.'_

_'And he said anniversary? Our anniversary is on the same day as his birthday, December 20.'_

_'Is that the hint? Our anniversary?'_

_'This is surely one of his plans.'_

_'After all, none can get uncalculated by my Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Kuroko returned to his senses again, and heard Evangeline's voice still talking.

"Ah, yeah, Tetsuya... I got bored of him. He's too emotionless! I wouldn't even surprised if he suddenly said that he's a robot. Mother, just look at his eyes! They're so dead that it gave me chills everytime I look at them! We can just get rid of him after we have his family's money, and start our plan regarding Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Hmm... I understand. We could just trick his mother. She's just looking for fame and status after all..." This time, it's Evangeline's mother's voice.

"And better hurry up. I don't want to see that emotionless creepy guy anymore." Evangeline said again. Not even minding the obvious insult Evangeline had thrown, Kuroko walked away with many thoughts regarding one Akashi Seijuurou.

_'And that mindless woman who thinks that she could take my Akashi-kun away from me.'_

**Xx-xX**

In two days, Kuroko and Evangeline's marriage will commence, and one day before it was Akashi's birthday. To confirm his suspicions about Evangeline's motive on marrying him, Kuroko deliberately approached her in the night. But right now, what occupied Kuroko's mind was a certain woman's demeanor that changed 360 degrees from her polite character beside him to that of her openly insulting him and talking how great Akashi Seijuurou is.

"Ah, Tetsuya, I heard that you're close with Akashi Seijuurou. Do you know anything about him?" She asked.

"Everything that you don't know about him, Evangeline-san." Kuroko bluntly said.

"Hmmm... I wonder why did someone as great as Seijuurou would want to befriend an emotionless person like you, Tetsuya."

"I'm not against you for insulting me, but please don't call Akashi-kun with his first name. He doesn't like someone he barely know call him that."

"Ahh... I'm sure it's going to be alright. After all, Seijuurou will be my lover soon." She said openly, not seeing the obvious killer intent from the teal haired male.

"No intention to hide your true intentions now I see. I actually do not mind if you were to ridicule, mock or insult me, but if the conversation's regarding Akashi-kun, that would be a totally different matter."

"So? It's not like you can do anything to me."

"I can't, but I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"I'm not dumb enough to tell you who it is, but you just have to know that he won't stay calm after you have insulted me. I'm speaking from experience here. He love me too much that he will become too overprotective when it's concerning me." Kuroko monotonously said.

"He? You're homosexual?"

"You just realized that?"

"Disgusting! You and your lover are so disgusting!" She shouted, and Kuroko's eyes twitched. His fingers curled as he fisted the couch he was sitting on.

"Like planning to marry me for my family's riches is not disgusting!" Kuroko shouted. Kuroko was clearly furious if the way he raised his voice was any indication. His whole body shooked and his grip on the couch was tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"You... How did you..."

"A week ago at the secluded room near the garden! I heard you and your mother talking about it!"

"W... What now? You cannot cancel it! You're too late!"

"I have no intention to cancel it, when I already thought of a better plan." Kuroko said lowly, almost like a whisper.

"Plan?"

"Because you know, I already told him I will do anything to keep him by my side forever. Including killing anyone who stand in our relationship's way." Kuroko said as he brought out a knife from his pocket.

"Y... You're planning to kill me?"

"Hey, Evangeline-san... As long as you don't touch or even talk about my Akashi-kun, I wouldn't have to do this, you know. It's all because of you who thought that you can have my Akashi-kun."

"Your Akashi-kun? Your lover is Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Yes, now, this is for thinking about Akashi-kun and ways to trick him like me." Kuroko said as he walked closer to Evangeline. She took a step back, and Kuroko took a step forward, and it keep on going until her back hit the wall. Kuroko immediately stabbed her stomach, and she screamed in pain, while Kuroko just stared blankly at her as she started losing her strength. A red patch of blood started forming around the area he had stabbed her, it was growing rapidly by the second.

"T... Tetsuya..." She called helplessly. "I'm sorry... Please help me."

"Tetsuya." This time a firm deep voice of a man reached Kuroko's ears. He immediately looked towards the door and found Akashi walking inside. Kuroko's eyes lit up as he ran to hug Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, I missed you so much!" Kuroko said as he hugged the other.

"I missed you too, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he hugged back. Both of them stayed that way until Kuroko realized that he's staining Akashi's dress shirt with his bloodied hands.

"Ah... I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I dirtied your dress shirt." Kuroko apologized as he broke the hug, looking at his red-stained hands.

"I don't mind." Akashi said as he looked at the woman on the floor. Blood gushing out from the wound on her stomach.

"S... Seijuurou..." She mumbled.

"I don't like someone I don't know calling me by my first name. Didn't Tetsuya tell you that?"

"I told her, but she wouldn't listen." Kuroko said in defense.

"And don't call Tetsuya by his first name. Aside from his parents, the only one allowed to call him like that is only me." Akashi said. "Not that you can speak his name anymore. I already know all of your plans and backgrounds, Evangeline Rozanna."

"Her plans?"

"There were several men before you that has been tricked by her. Her family, the Rozanna are fallen nobles because her father tried to assasinate the king. So, she and her mother are tricking many rich men to keep their wealth." Akashi explained.

"I see..." Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun, I'm not sorry for her condition. It's all because she's talking on how she plan for you to become her lover."

"And I'm not sorry either, my Tetsuya. I love it when you're possessive about me." Akashi said as he place a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips. "Here, give me your knife." Akashi said, and Kuroko gave him the said item. Akashi walked towards Evangeline on the floor, and without hesitation, he stabbed her heart.

"This is for insulting my Tetsuya and our relationship." Akashi said dangerously, and she died right away.

"Did you plant a bug in here, Akashi-kun? How did you know that she insulted me?"

"I planted a bug on you, actually. I'm sorry. Do you mind it?"

"If it's you who planted it, I don't mind." Kuroko said. "Is this really alright, Akashi-kun?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I had calculated this outcome. My men will take care of her body and I will take care the rest of it." Akashi answered, but what he saw was Kuroko looking at the big grandfather clock at the corner, eyes filled with surprise. "Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, it's past midninght now..." Kuroko said.

"Yes, I can see that."

"That means it's December 20th now. Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun." Kuroko congratulated, a sincere smile was plastered on his face.

"Thank you, and I'm happy that you remembered. I actually gave you a hint by talking about my birthday and anniversary to myself beside her." Akashi said, pointing at Evangeline's corpse.

"Ah, yes. I got the hint. That's why I'm able to prepare for this, but..." Kuroko stopped.

"But?" Akashi asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't prepare any gift for your birthday..." Kuroko said as he looked away. His cheeks were graced by the slight color of pink.

Akashi smirked as he brought Kuroko closer. "It's alright. Because all I want for my birthday is you, Tetsuya. I want you to be my gift." Akashi said before kissing Kuroko's cheek.

"P... Pervert!"

"Aww... Come on, Tetsuya. We haven't do it in almost three months! I'll give you a vanilla milkshake date in the noon as my gift for our anniversary." Kuroko's eyes shined at the words vanilla milkshake.

"How could I say no to you, Akashi-kun. But do you..." His earlier action replayed in his mind. "Do you really don't mind me? That I became like this? I stabbed her without any remorse or guilt you know. I'm not normal. Even so, can you still accept me? This part of me?"

"I don't mind, it's Tetsuya either way. And I'm the one who killed her, if you didn't saw me a few minutes ago. I killed her without hesitation, because I love you, and will do anything to keep you always by my side. Like what I had told you before." Akashi explained and Kuroko smiled.

"I love you, Akashi-kun. I love you and will always love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he closed their distance and kissed Kuroko. "Always and forever, Tetsuya. I love you."


End file.
